City of Vampires
by SkyBlue35
Summary: Alec and Magnus' lives take them on many different paths: meeting new people, and finding new things about themselves.


Magnus looked up at the sky, the sunlight coming through his upper apartment window. The New York skyline was always beautiful to him. Of course, Magnus thought a lot of things were beautiful. Things like colorful makeup, glitter, and Alec. Ah yes, Alec. Magnus' current one true love. But that sounds bad. Magnus did really love Alec. He would do anything for him. Alec would catch him staring, and be confused at the older boy's smile when he did. When Magnus looked at him like that, not only did he love the confused look on Alec's face, but he couldn't help himself. The boy was beautiful. A kind of beautiful that only some saw. Thinking about Alec like this made Magnus pine for him, so he quickly decided to go out in search of him. He stood up suddenly off of the sofa, knocking Chairman Meow out of his lap. The cat hissed and scrambled out of the room. He ignored him, and with a quick wave of his wrist, his jacket was in his hand, and he was heading out the door.

When he neared the Institute, his pace increased. He was excited to see Alec soon; they hadn't seen each other for a while. They had both been busy with various things. Magnus had recently decided to completely re-decorate his apartment. The actual decorating wasn't the time-taking part. That didn't last for more than a day. The longer, and harder part, had been choosing how to decorate. Picking paint colors, new furniture, the likes. Alec had been busy training with his family; Maryrse had heard of a new technique and wanted them all to perfect it. And fast.

A quick rap on the door with his hand was enough to echo in the hall on the other side of the door. He could hear footsteps on the other side, and Clary quickly pulled it open. Her fiery hair bounced around her shoulders as she came to a stop. She was wearing a green fitted top over plain-blue jeans and a ratted pair of sneakers adorned her small feet. She smiled brightly as she noticed Magnus. In response, he shot up his eyebrows.

"Hey Magnus!" She beamed. "It's Clary, remember?"

He stuck his hands in his jacket pockets, and his eyebrows pulled together, confused.

"Like I could forget you," he said, looking behind her shoulder, but seeing only the empty hall.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," she frowned, and turned around to follow his gaze.

Sighing, he returned his eyes to her confused face. "No, not a bad thing. But you definitely left an impression."

"It's what I seem to do these days, leave impressions."

"Literally," he answered, sighing again. "How's Jace?"

"He's okay. How's Alec?"

"You would have seen him more recently than I have. But if I remember correctly: he's gorgeous as always."

"I figured," she said with a snort. "So, anyway. Why don't you come in?" She held the heavy-looking door out farther.

"Thanks." He stepped into the warm room. Still looking around, his hands still in his pockets. He leaned against the wall and brought his eyes back to her.

"That's an interesting...outfit, you've got there," she said, tilting her head side ways.

Magnus was wearing white skinny jeans that were covered in crayon-looking prints in many different colors. The shirt poking out from his un-buttoned jacket was a soft pink, but it had bright yellow and orange writing on it.

He pulled his hands out of pockets and looked down at his clothes. He pulled his shirt up and out, looking at it intensely.

"Whats wrong?" Clary sensed something was off. Like he didn't put on enough glitter.

"Nothing," he said, pulling his shirt back into place.

She gave him an odd looking and when he grinned widely in response, she started shaking with laughter. He shook his head, the smile fading, and looked over his shoulder, again, into the hall.

"What are you up to today?"

"I don't know. I was thinking about giving Alec a makeover, as much as he'll hate it. I can always make up for it, though.." He closed his eyes and rested his head on the wall. In the silence, Clary scrunched up her nose thinking about where his train of thought was taking him.

Neither of them noticed when the dark-haired boy walked into the room.

He stood in front of Magnus, who still had his eyes closed. Turning around, he winked at Clary, who giggled softly. At the sudden noise, Magnus opened his eyes to look at her, and then stood up straighter when he saw the boy standing in front of him.

"Oh no to the first part. But the second..." Alec winked at Magnus and his frown quickly turned to a exuberant smile.

"Maybe we can do the second first, and then the first?" Magnus suggested.

"Fine, I'll give in, I guess...But it better be worth while."

"You know it will be," he said with a smirk.

Alec laughed softly and rolled his eyes at him. Magnus took this as an invitation to lean in and kiss him gently on the lips. Alec stood completely still, opening his eyes slowly when Magnus pulled away. Magnus crossed his arms with a sigh and stared at the ceiling. Laughing quietly enough for Magnus not to hear, he cupped his hands around Magnus' face and kissed him hard on the mouth. It was not what Magnus had been expecting him to do, and it took him by surprise. Alec felt him jump and smiled into his lips. Alec didn't do stuff like this very often, so Magnus took advantage of the moment. He slid his hands around Alec's waist and fingers went under his shirt. He forced Alec's lips open with his tongue, and bit down softly on his lower lip.

A soft clearing of Clary's throat made them both pull away from each other. Alec turned to look at her, and Magnus wrapped his arms around him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hello, Clary. How are you doing?" He asked, ignoring Magnus.

She giggled softly. "Hi, Alec. I'm great. How are you?"

"I'm pretty good," he said, smiling as he pulled away from Magnus and sat down in a tattered armchair. Magnus frowned at him, so Alec grabbed his hand. He sat down on the arm rest next to Alec and played with his hair as he talked with Clary.

"That's good. I'm glad to see you and Magnus are doing well," she remarked, rolling her eyes at Magnus, who looked up at her and grinned.

"Yeah, it's going great," he answered smiling at her and then looking up at Magnus who had gone back to play with his hair.

Magnus flattened Alec's hair with his hands gently, frowning at a piece that wouldn't stay down. He pointed a finger at it and it snapped into place with the rest of his hair. Smiling at his triumph, he moved down to Alec's neck and fixed the collar on his shirt. Alec poked him in his side and Magnus slid into his lap. He grinned up at Alec and leaned against his chest.

"I'll talk to you guys later, I guess." Clary said, shaking her head as she got up off the couch she had been sitting on and walked out of the room. They both turned their heads to watch her leave, and when she was out of sight, Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus.

"What do you want to do today?" Magnus asked as he nestled into Alec's arms.

"Well, I'm thinking the second thing you said," Alec replied.

Magnus looked up in surprise. This was so out of character for Alec. Normally Magnus was the one who said things like this, never was it Alec. But he didn't want to ruin the moment. He grinned at Alec. 'Ooh. I like that idea."

"I thought you would," Alec grinned back.

Magnus shifted position so he was straddling Alec in the soft chair. He softly cupped his hands around Alec's muscular face and leaned in to kiss him on the lips. He felt Alec's hands tighten around his waist as his lips parted. Magnus moved his hands down to the bottom hem of Alec's shirt. He pushed them up, under the shirt, and held lightly onto his bare back. Alec leaned back in the chair, taking Magnus with him, their lips never leaving each other. Their lips moved together in a perfect rhythm. Something that made them both feel like two parts of a puzzle being put together. To make it whole, to make it complete.

After a minute, Magnus heard Alec's stomach rumble. He laughed softly as he pulled away from Alec.

"You wanna go grab something to eat, Al?" He asked, pulling his hand from out of Alec's shirt, and gently placing them on his chest.

Alec leaned towards Magnus to kiss him again. "Mmm, sure," he said against Magnus' lips. "Where?"

Magnus pushed him back into the chair. Knowing Alec was perfectly capable of resisting, he smiled when he didn't. He wasn't going to let him go hungry. "Your choice. Where's your favorite place here?"

Alec sighed and willingly let himself be pushed back, but moving his hands to rest on Magnus' thighs. "I don't actually know. I chose last time, so now it's your turn."

Magnus got up and out of the chair, grabbing Alec's hand and trying to pull him out. Alec pulled him back into his lap where he landed gently and with a soft whooshing sound. Magnus rolled his eyes, but Alec didn't understand.

"Where are you going?" He asked, his eyebrows pulling together in confusion.

Magnus laughed at his confused expression and jumped up to kiss the place where his eyebrows met. "Relax, love," he said, smiling softly. "I was thinking we could go look for a place to eat. We can't stay here all day. Let's walk downtown, I'm sure we'll find something."

Alec made a grumbling sound, but let Magnus pull him out of the chair. The sudden change of weight distribution made Magnus have to take a step backwards to steady himself. Alec laughed and pulled his hand out of Magnus' grip to run both of them through his hair. Magnus shot a glare at him, and when Alec remembered he had just fixed it, he jumped at the realization.

"Sorry," he said, trying not to laugh, but his voice gave him away.

Magnus inhaled deeply and let it all out with a sigh. Alec rolled his eyes at him and fixed his hair over-dramatically. When he was finished, he grabbed Magnus and pulled him into a tight hug. Magnus looked up at him, trying to free his arms, but couldn't. Alec's grip was too tight. He gave up with a sigh.

"Sweetie, if you're trying to convince me to have us stay here, you aren't doing a very good job. I can feel your stomach protesting when you hold me this tight."

"Oh, right," he said. But he tightened his arms around him.

Magnus rolled his eyes, and managed to escape from Alec's grip. "Come on," he said, grabbing his hand again. "Let's go."

Alec followed him with out a choice. They walked out the front door of the Institute, in search of food to satisfy Magnus' need to fill Alec's stomach.


End file.
